The Top One Hundred Percent
by Zarius
Summary: She and Michelangelo looked into each other's eyes, each conveying a deeper understanding of the other, a unique closeness that neither could fully comprehend as of yet, but in time, they would come to appreciate and use it to make that fateful leap forward into uncharted territory for human and turtle alike. (tag for "Return of the Technodrome")


**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**THE TOP ONE HUNDRED PERCENT**

**WRITTEN ZARIUS**

* * *

Doomsday had been averted, it was time for lunch.

The four teenage mutant ninjas, turtles one and all, all sat in the middle of their sewer lair together with their sensei Splinter and their human friend April

"Well, we finally put an end to Krang and Shredder's plans for world domination" said Leonardo as he tucked into a portion of the extra large pizza that they had cooked up especially for the occasion.

"Yeah dudes, time to party hearty" exclaimed Michelangelo in agreement, punching the air with a clenched fist.

Seated next to him was April, who was just as excitable.

"What a story, and the extraordinary thing is, they were defeated by four half teenagers and half Turtles" she said, pointing to each of them.

"Hey, don't forget about one half human, half rat" said Raphael.

April smiled, and then a realisation dawned on her.

"I just realised something, I'm the only one hundred percent human being in this place" she revealed.

The Turtles weren't sure whether or not she was phrasing that as a form of self-critique, but the prankster among them was keen to break the ice, he knew exactly what to say to her.

He got up and walked calmly over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well don't feel bad April, nobody's perfect" said Michelangelo.

The small traces of awkwardness dissipated, the family and their friend all laughed at the gag, and the party continued with all involved happy and healthy.

The fact April and Michelangelo had spent the dinner in very close proximity to one another had not gone unnoticed by Master Splinter.

He thought back to April's journey over this past year, and how she had stepped up to match a standard that would have significantly impressed him in his previous life as Hamato Yoshi of the Foot Clan.

Here she stood now, unphased by the extraordinary feats she had witnessed and participated in, treated as an equal by his sons and students, relaxed, teased, and greatly admired.

And, perhaps, she was loved too.

Splinter opted to continue making further observations of April and Michelangelo whenever the opportunity would allow him to, it would be of great interest to him.

He could foresee a time where this timely ally could become something far more timeless to him and his family.

April herself was thinking about she easily she had taken to the Turtle's world, how she had matched her pace with their own, enabling her to meet her lofty goals of scooping other Channel Six staffers in breaking the news as fast as possible.

Breaking the news came with but one significant catch and her more professional adversaries often viewed it as a valid critique of her.

She came with a bias, a preference to champion the Turtles and hail them as heroes above any kind of repercussion.

She wondered if that bias would come to define her as the years took their toll, would she be seen as a valid source of information were she to be coloured by the Turtle's close friendship?

Would she care that she'd been compromised? Those were the hard questions, difficult ones, and if she were to eventually answer them, she wondered who would pay the price, the public, or her friends?

She wondered if Michelangelo's teasing, despite his good intentions, was right on the money. Perhaps she wasn't perfect.

She and Michelangelo looked into each other's eyes, each conveying a deeper understanding of the other, a unique closeness that neither could fully comprehend as of yet, but in time, they would come to appreciate and use it to make that fateful leap forward into uncharted territory for human and turtle alike.

For now, for the sake of keeping that smile on his face, and to set that infectious and kind laughter from him loose for as long as possible, she would continue to fight in their corner.

She would remain the most valued person in these four remarkable being's lives, in Michelangelo's life, and she would not fail them or him.

She would remain the top one hundred percent.


End file.
